Current methods for retrieving unmanned waterborne vehicles such as small boats onto a retrieval ship often involve use of cranes or davits to lower some attachment device such as a hook from the retrieval ship onto the small boat to be retrieved. Under high sea state conditions, such retrieval methods become operationally difficult and inadequate because of the high winds and sea waves. In view of such retrieval difficulties, current practice often involves use of personnel to control maneuvering of the small boat to be retrieved, and manipulation of the crane suspended hook for attachment purposes. Such retrieval methods have therefore been become extremely difficult to perform and time consuming. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a mostly underwater retrieval system which avoids use of the attachment lowering crane or davit and is fully automated to perform retrieval of a small boat under low to high sea state conditions. 